yugioh_abridgedfandomcom-20200214-history
Serenity Wheeler
Serenity Wheeler is the sister of Joey Wheeler and (mostly one-sided) love interest of Tristan Taylor. She is known for her high-pitched, warbling voice and is one of the few characters who's unusal voice is recognized as such by the cast. Personality Serenity comes across mostly as ignorant to the events of the series but, when commenting, seems to be at least smarter then the majority of the cast (which isn't saying much). She's able to recognize that Tristan trying to propose using the internet is wierd. In constrast to her original series personality, she isn't terribly forgiving, reacting with hatred when she finds out that her brother spent all of his prize money for her operation on children's card games. Biography Early life The Wheeler parents got divorced after Joey tried to teach his sister Serenity how to drive. Joey then lived with thier father, while Serenity lived with their mother. Even at this young age Joey expresses desire to fix Serenity's voice so she can "talks good likes me". Duelist Kingdom arc Serenity spends the Duelist Kingdom arc in the hospital. She is going blind due to the fact that doctors have spent so much time trying to fix her voice, they've ignored any attempt at helping her worsening vision. Joey decides to enter the competition to win the money, though for the most part only other characters remind him to use the money on his sister's operation, since he'd rather use it for selfish things. Battle City arc Despite Joey wasting all of his winnings on himself, thier mother puts up the money for Serenity's operation. At this point, Tristan begins to express interest in Serenity in his usual, horrifically childish fashion. She is 'cared' for by Tristan while she recovers, mostly failing to get news about the tournament in progress because of his insistance on watching videos on the internet. At this point, Tristan proposes to her at random using an online video, an act even she notices is bizzare. When Joey and Yugi nearly drown in a duel, she finally is able to see and saves her brother. Interactions Though Serenity often expresses concern for her brother, Joey, she harbors a stated hatred of him for blowing all of his Duelist Kingdom winnings on trading cards rather then getting her operation paid for. Joey often forgets that he even has a sister and more than once things that when people mention Serenity, they're talking about the science fiction series Firefly. Tristan makes little mention of Serenity till the start of the Battle City arc, when he decides he deeply cares for her. His care mostly manifests in a desire to sleep with her. Serenity generally blows off Tristan's desperate attempts at flirting and seduction. At one point, it's implied that his interest has to do with the fact he 'has a chance' with her while she was still blind. Duke Devlin comments that she is attractive as well. Catchphrase Due to her lack of screentime, Serenity hasn't developed a proper catchphrase, though in many cases she used the phrase 'my imminent blindness' prior to her surgery. Trivia *she is a spoof of Guilmon from Digimon Tamers *She likes ponies